


Guyliner

by Kpopnlockit



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 20:17:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17029311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kpopnlockit/pseuds/Kpopnlockit
Summary: And here my dear followers, I present to you a fanfic written by Admin R with ideas produced by Admin O. So technically it’s a collab right?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> And here my dear followers, I present to you a fanfic written by Admin R with ideas produced by Admin O. So technically it’s a collab right?

You stared into the blinding lights of the mirrors in your area. You had just lugged your makeup case across the city and two different subway stations. You had three gigs yesterday and a live gig before this filming today to do makeup and hair for. Your back hurt, you had grabbed your roommate’s shoes by accident, so they pinched terribly, and all you wanted was a nap. You shifted your weight and leaned against a counter, tapping your foot impatiently waiting for your assigned band member to show up. Normally you would be excited to be working with such a successful group, but today there was little you were looking forward to beyond bed. “Finally”, you murmured under your breath when you heard the commotion coming through the studio doors. You could hear shouting and goofing off from the band as they separated towards their assigned areas following their warmup. You flipped open your design binder to see what you were in for as your member approached. It was a pretty basic styling. Dark eyes, heavy eyeliner, colored lips and…. You looked harder at your reference picture and the description, Glitter. A LOT of glitter. You shook your head and snapped the book closed as he approached. You did not want to deal with men complaining about glitter today.

The man approaching you was more attractive than the picture showed. You put on your best professional smile and met him partway to the chair. “Good Evening, Mr. Kwon. I’ll be your makeup artist for this evening’s shoot” You bowed politely and gestured him towards the waiting stool. He bowed politely with a short response and sat. You were no nonsense in brushing back his slightly sweaty hair to see his face. You tilted it up and examined his bone structure. Nodding in approval you reached into your case to pull your heavy bases from the bottom. You juggled three in your hands as you tried to match his color appropriately. You chose two and pulled out a palette to mix them. As you mixed, he pulled out his phone. You groaned internally, doing makeup around a phone was such a pain, but you took out a foundation brush and started painting over his already perfect skin. As you blended it into his neck you caught a glimpse of his phone. He was looking at funny pictures and texting; Definitely activities that could wait. You used your hand to smooth the edges of the foundation into his collarbones. He shifted his head to the side to allow access without ever looking up. It was a pet peeve of yours that no one ever seemed to remember that skin other than the face was showing. Your fingers almost slipped down as you were mesmerized by the protrusion of his strong collarbones. You snapped back to reality and turned to grab a contouring palette. You had half of his face done before you realized he was sitting at a crooked angle. You huffed. You forcefully straightened his face and purposefully got in the way of his phone as you fixed the unevenness that had resulted. He didn’t even blink. You were getting frustrated and as you stepped to examine your handiwork you could feel the blister that had been forming all day on your toe pop. You were ready to just walk out you were so miserable. Your client looked up when you grunted, slightly concerned, ‘you all right?” he questioned, but you ignored him and continued work. You handed him a pair of contacts, “Please put these in Mr. Kwon”. As he complied, finally putting down the damn phone you grabbed a few of your black shadows and found a proper one to match the concept.

When you turned around he had the contacts in and was back to looking at his phone. You hit the drop button on the stool and kneeled to get a better angle at his eyes. As you worked he could not seem to look straightforward. You stood to stand over him for eyeliner and you had finally had enough. “Ok.” You said with a start, “Phone gets put away.” He narrowed his eyes at you, ‘Excuse me?” You narrowed your own back, “If you want this done right you put the phone down and look at me.” He sneered at you and complied. “Eyes closed” you instructed as you layered liner and shadow onto his eyes, trying to reach a true black. It took a good ten minutes to reach the shade you wanted. You lined his eyes with gel liner and smiled at your handiwork. He looked just like your reference. “Open, please” You said gently. He did not responds, “Mr. Kwon?” you questioned. Just as you were getting concerned a light snore came from him. “Really” you questioned, “Ey!” you exclaimed but he barely moved. “Wake up!” you said loudly into his ear. He awoke with a start and nearly fell off of the stool. You laughed slightly as he reoriented himself, “What?” he snapped and you became more serious. “I need to finished your eyes”. He was grouchy but, he put up with your demands. You quickly painted his lips and stepped back to admired your handiwork. “Kay, close your eyes and hold your breath”. He looked at you quizzically, but proceeded to do so. You grabbed the hairspray and a handful of glitter. You sprayed his face with the hairspray and blew glitter into the air, coating him. He sputtered in surprise and looked most displeased. You smiled sweetly and brushed his hair down with a comb. You threw some gel in it and mussed it. “You’re all set Mr. Kwon, please go to the set.” He stood with a start and grabbed his phone, half glaring at you. You didn’t really care, after all this meant that you could finally sit for the first time all day. You sat on the couch in the dressing room and soon felt yourself drifting off. You kicked off your shoes and lay to the side. You blinked a few times, but could not fight off the need to sleep. You’d been awake for nearly 26 hours straight and you could physically feel it.

A sharp jolt to the couch brought you back to the cruel reality that you had fallen asleep at work. G-Dragon, or GD, as you had heard he was called, had kicked the end of the couch with enough force to wake you. You blinked and sat up, holding your aching head as he plopped onto the stool like a spoiled child. He made a sound of disapproval and you stumbled to your feet. He had managed to smear black shadow down half of his face somehow. You couldn’t figure out why since he had no need to touch his face, but you sighed and began to fix it. “It’s not even” he complained as you turned him towards the mirror. “I’m not done yet” you stated. You finished evening the color and used a q-tip to sharpen the lines. “It isn’t dark enough” You rolled your eyes, “It is darker than the last set”. He grumbled and kicked at the chair legs. “My hair needs to be brushed out”. You grabbed a comb and brushed all of the product down, ruffling it to a decent level. You went to back up and he continued to say, “Oh, wait, I meant it needed to be touched up”. You nearly growled aloud. You grabbed the wax and started sculpting his hair to perfection. It took nearly 15 minutes and the film crew was getting impatient. “It isn’t the same”, You had had enough, “It is JUST the same as before!” you shouted, “I do this every day all day for a living! Stop making my job harder than it already is!” He stood suddenly, towering over you, “Then do your damn job and stop falling asleep!” “UGH!” you huffed as he left the room, cursing the assignment.

You took a moment to breathe and unclench your fists. You had been streamlining coffee for a week and the lack of caffeine was giving you the worst headache. You deliberately made yourself walk calmly and smiling to the refreshment table to get yourself a cup of coffee and a sandwich to hold you over. You had just poured a cup when the other band members began to crowd the table on their lunch breaks. They introduced themselves politely and started piling their plates. They took nearly all the sandwiches, but you were too tired to say anything. It wasn’t until Daesung noticed you had an empty plate that anything happened. He grabbed two sandwiches off of Taeyang’s overloaded plate and placed them on your own. You smiled up at him in thanks and took a bite. They were all discussing their solo shoots, which were coming up after GD’s. You laughed as Daesung and Seungri modeled their intended poses with ridiculous faces. You covered your mouth with your hand as you giggled. Their good mood was infectious. Daesung dragged you over to sit with them as they ate and started asking questions. You told them about your previous gig that day and the day before and your trek across town. How you had been silly and grabbed the wrong shoes and that GD caught you sleeping on the job. They laughed and poked fun and shared their own tight schedule issues and stories. You barely realized that you were tired anymore and nearly half an hour had passed. Someone’s alarm went off and you looked up to see GD approaching the table for his own lunch. You stood carefully and smiled at the group as Seungri stood to go to his own shoot. You stopped him for a moment and used a finger to fix his smudged makeup. “Perfect!” You smiled and walked away, pointedly away from GD’s approaching figure.

You returned to the dressing room in a better, more rejuvenated mood than before lunch. You cleaned your brushes and rearranged your case. You sighed as you clipped it closed and carried it towards the door. The door opened just as you reached it and you stumbled back in surprise. It was GD. You set aside your impressions from earlier, having had time to relax, “It was nice to work with you, and I wish you and your band best of luck going forward.” You smiled genuinely and bowed politely. You exited the door that he held open in shock and called a goodbye to the other members.

You stretched lazily and groaned. It was your one day off from all work and the sun had woken you up… again. You pushed your hair back and flopped over to the side, reaching for your phone. You had left it on silent, hoping not to be disturbed. The time read 9am. As you glared at the time your phone screen changed to a strange number. “Hello?” you questioned sleepily after attempting to hit the answer button 4 times. “This is she. Mhm, oh, uh, sure, yes?” You sat bolt straight. “Of..of course! Yes! Thank you, I’ll be there”. You hung up and shot out of bed, diving directly into your closet to find your best stage blacks. You had been called back to do more makeup for the Big Bang video. You were due there in about an hour and it took half of that to get to the site. You just hoped you’d be working with a more agreeable member this time around. You ran a brush through your hair and refreshed your slept in makeup to look like new and ran out the door carrying your case, this time, with your own shoes on. You made it to the studio in record time, with enough start to grab the binder with your name on it. You flipped to the first design page and stared down at GD. You were working with him again. You sighed and braced yourself; at least you had some prep time before he got here.  
You walked into the dressing room and stopped dead. GD hadn’t heard you and he was slouched on the makeup stool, pouting and kicking his legs, bringing to mind the image of a spoiled child again. You shut the door quietly and he looked up to see you reflected back in the mirror. “Good morning” you said carefully. He nodded in acknowledgement and you opened your case on the counter. You located his bases and laid out everything else for the set. “Do you want to get started now, or do you want to wait a bit?” He shook his head quietly and gestured for you to start. He did not pull out his phone this time, but fidgeted with his hands and feet. It did not take much time as it was a rather simple set and he wasn’t so distracted. You finished and stepped back for him to see himself, “Is this okay?” you questioned lightly, holding the design picture beside him to compare. He looked down, “It looks good,” was his soft answer. You smiled and stepped back, “Then you are all set, have a good shooting today”.

You turned to refresh your brushes for the next set as he left the room. You hummed to yourself. You’d never been called back for a second day before, especially not after you had just been filling in for someone. It didn’t take long before the set finished and GD entered again, sweaty but smiling. “Did it go well?” you questioned. He nodded happily and you set to removing the first set of makeup. He sat perfectly still through the second set and you happily hummed away while doing it, “Eyes open” you said, lining the lower lid with a practiced flick, “and closed”. He complied readily, and the pleasant atmosphere was contagious. As he left the room for the second shooting you wandered to the refreshment table again. Meeting with some of the other band members, who greeted you warmly. Taeyang actually handed you a cookie instead of taking them all for himself and you bit into it, grinning up at him, “Thanks!” You sat cross-legged in a chair and listened to the band banter. Daesung sauntered over from the set and put an arm around you, “If it isn’t our new little celebrity makeup artist!” You looked around questioningly. ‘Me?” you said in confusion. He laughed and sat beside you, “Yeah, didn’t you hear? You got requested special.” “Why?” the question escaped before you could censor yourself. ‘He didn’t tell you?” Daesung said, looking at Taeyang who just shook his head and looked down, “Man, that guy has too much pride.” You looked between the two who just smiled. Taeyang was the first to speak, “He special requested you after the other lady didn’t make his makeup dark enough. He said you did it just fine yesterday.” You were so confused you didn’t know what to say. The guys got up and went to either the set or their respective artists. Gd approached the refreshment table hesitantly; you were the last one there. “You requested me?” you questioned as he grabbed a plate. He pretended to ignore you as you prodded, “Why?”

He started to walk away while eating, but you followed on his heels to the dressing room. “I thought you hated me!” you exclaimed. “GD, what is happening?” You kept questioning until he was nearly stomping around the room trying to ignore you. He backed up into a changing area and you cornered him, “What were Daesung and Taeyang saying?” He pushed by you, but you gently grabbed the loose fabric of his sleeve and tugged. He whipped around, “Fine, YES! I asked for you!”…. “…But why?” your voice was a surprised squeak. He backed you into the space you had cornered him into with his face inches from yours. Your eyes wide in surprise as he just looked at you silently as you stared back at him. It felt like an eternity before he answered you “Because I can”. You gaped up at him, speechless. He winked at you and smirked as he spun on his heel and walked out of the room. You grasped the counter next to you and inhaled deeply. You hadn’t even realized that you’d been holding your breath until you smelled the faint trail of his cologne. Before you had completely caught your senses he strolled back into the room, Pressing something to your forehead and walking away again. You blinked; trying to gather yourself before you even realized that he had pressed a post-it note to your forehead. “What?” you questioned as you pulled it off. It was a string of numbers. You stared at it for a good moment before you could put together that it was HIS number. You nearly fainted in shock. GD had given you his number… GD had fired a makeup artist to see you again…


	2. Chapter 2

You were laying on your bed staring at your phone. It had turned the screen off several minutes ago, but you kept staring at the dark reflection of yourself. You blew out air in a frustrated sigh and dropped the phone beside you; it bounced next to your head. You had put GD’s number in your phone, but hadn’t had the guts to call or text him. You wanted to, but what would you say? It had been nearly a week anyway, he had probably forgotten about you anyway. You wanted to slap yourself for being so foolish. He was an idol and you were a makeup artist, you were a dime a dozen and he was … GD. You sat up forcefully. It had been an hour since you’d lain down and you were getting hungry. Your watch read that it was 1pm and you forced yourself to lumber down to the kitchen and locate some lunch. After a bit of rummaging you came up with the makings of a sandwich and a handful of stale chips that you’d left open a few nights ago while having a glass… or 5 of wine and debating the wiseness of messaging GD. You ate as you climbed the stairs to your room. You opened the door to your room to see that your phone screen had lit up. You threw your plate down in a hurry and raced to it to see that you had missed a call. “_____, I have a gig for you tonight. Same place as last week, starts at 5; it’s a show. Be there and be perfect or be fired.” Your boss was no nonsense. You were giddy with excitement, you hadn’t had a gig since the last time you worked with GD and your bank account was hurting. You finished your sandwich and dug around in the closet to find some stage blacks that were clean. you ended up with pants that were a little too tight and a shirt that showed a little too much cleavage, but that was what you had until you managed to rummage up enough to do laundry at the laundromat. You checked to ensure that your makeup kit was in order; it was. Ten minutes had passed and you still had a few hours before you had to head out. You flopped back down on the bed.

A few hours later you awoke from your nap with a start; you had forgotten to set an alarm. You grabbed your bag and went flying out the door to catch the right shuttle. you rushed into the building breathless and slightly sweaty, chest heaving in your shirt as it stuck uncomfortably to your waist. Your hair was still in the messy, now even messier, bun that it had been in when you fell asleep and you could practically feel your eyeliner melting in the summer heat. It wasn’t until you got closer to the dressing rooms that the air conditioning hit you in a wave of shivering cold. you could feel your sweat go clammy and you cursed under your breath. You entered your assigned room and headed straight to the restroom. You wiped yourself down with a baby wipe and felt much more refreshed and ready to face whomever your victim of the day was. You looked at your watch, wondering how late you were that your idol wasn’t even in his room. You blinked rapidly as you looked, you were half an hour early. you had run here for nothing after all. You plopped down on a couch and grabbed the reference book off the counter. You groaned audibly as you flipped it open to see GD’s face. You couldn’t do this. You stood up and put the book aside and went to walk out the door, job be damned. You could not face him after last time. You booked it towards the door and ran straight into a hard chest. You bounced backwards in shock and found yourself sitting on the cool tile, looking up at a shocked GD. His face held a sour look as he looked down at you in all his intimidating glory. Your eyes widened in fear as his eyes slowly travelled over your body. “Why didn’t you call?” His question was demanding, you stuttered incomprehensibly. He leaned down so that his face was level with yours, “That was not an answer”. You stuttered some more and mumbled an apology, looking down and turning pink. He took your chin between his thumb and forefinger and turned your gaze back into his own intense stare, “I missed you”. Your jaw hung open in shock as he straightened back up, “Are you the reason I’m here again?” you sputtered. He just smirked and walked out of the room as smoothly as he had entered. You sat startled on the floor for a good moment before you found your legs again.

You stood slowly and let out your breath in a frustrated sigh. You knocked over more bottles and containers than you set up properly as you laid out your kit. GD reentered just as you spilled half a bottle of brush shampoo on the counter. “Smooth” was his short response as you rushed to wipe it up. He sat lazily in the chair and you looked up to see it was nearly showtime. You hurried over to do his makeup on fast forward. You tried to make small talk as you did so, ‘So how have you been?” you asked as you blended contour up his jawline, “Fine”. He was cold and curt the entire time. You were so confused. You were sure that he was toying with you at this point, but why? Was it just his idea of fun to mess with the unsuspecting? You thought you saw him glance down your shirt while you did his eyebrows, but his face remained still. You put one last layer of eyeliner on and had him close his eyes as you sprayed a setting mist over him. You did a few last minute tweaks to his hair and proclaimed, ‘Ready!” He stood and left abruptly. You stood standing, brush still in your hand. You dropped your shoulders dejectedly and sat in the chair he had vacated. You were so confused you wanted to cry. You wiped at your face to ensure that you weren’t actually crying and set the brush down in the pile that needed cleaning. You went to cleaning with an angry forcefulness. You scrubbed at one brush so hard that you popped the head from the handle and you cursed audibly, flinging it into the trash on the other side of the room. You finished cleaning and left the room to find people to be around. You found yourself to the side of the stage with a friend who ran some of the background effects. “Hey Shiri, What’s up?” Shiri smiled and waved you over, motioning to be quiet as he hit a few buttons to set up light changes. “oo!” you said in quiet awe as the lighting changed and the band’s entire demeanor shifted for the next song. You and Shiri were grooving along with the music and laughing. Shiri always lifted your spirits. He worked on almost all of the same shows as you. You had tried dating, but you guys weren’t meant to be romantic. Shiri lowered the lights as the band rushed off stage and the crowd cheered loudly. All the staff gathered towards them, including yourself, still laughing with Shiri as you congratulated the band. GD gave you a sour look from afar as Shiri placed his hand on your shoulder to point out a few fans in the audience who were fangirling hardcore. You smiled and giggled before stepping away to meet GD in the dressing room to ensure that makeup removal went smoothly.

You reached the dressing room first, surprisingly. You smiled as you saw that you had remembered to pack your bag so that the makeup remover wipes were on top. You set them out and turned to see GD enter. He moved towards you quickly, grabbing your arms just enough to hurt and kissed you on the cheek. “What?” you held your hand to your cheek as he began wiping off his makeup. He just shook his head at you in the mirror and continued to clean his face, “No,” you demanded, “Do you just find it fun to mess with me? One minute you’re all affectionate and the next you won’t even look me in the eye? What the hell is this?” He dropped his hand down to the counter, making a loud slam that made you jump. “I like you okay! How hard is that to figure out?” He let you have it right back. “And who was that you were all close with backstage anyway!?”You weren’t going to cower in a corner this time. You stepped right up to meet him, nearly nose to nose. “You think it is okay to just mess with me? You say you like me, but you treat me like nothing half the time and you don’t even really know me! Shiri is one of my best friends, not that you would know that!” He grunted in annoyance and threw his hands up, “Well fine! Why don’t we just go on a date then?! Would that make you happy?” You stopped cold. “What?” you asked shocked, “A date… come on, we’re going out.” He opened the door forcefully and waved to a random stylist. “Bring me…. something for _____ to go out it, 2NE1 should have some extra clothes here, make it appropriate”. You didn’t have a moment to argue before you were being led out of the room by the stylist to a separate dressing room. He opened a closet and started making selections, “Here” he handed you a pile, “put this on; what size shoes?” You blinked rapidly before answering, “7”. He shoved a pair of shoes at you, “Why aren’t you dressed!” You scrambled into the restroom and changed. The skirt he gave you was about 6 inches shorter than you would’ve like, the top showing more cleavage than your previous one. You shrugged into the fuzzy cover-up and thanked it for covering some of the side boob you could just feel poking out for the world to see. You tugged on the skintight thigh high boots with stiletto heels and looked in the mirror. You felt like a cheap whore.

“I can’t wear this!” you nearly shrieked at the stylist, throwing the door open. He regarded you skeptically. “Pick something else!” you demanded, freaking out. “He said appropriate!” You had never felt more like a diva, but this would not do. You wouldn’t even show yourself from behind the bathroom door. Just as the stylist rolled his eyes at your response, GD waltzed in. “If she says change it, change it” was his demand, “i’m going out to support 2NE1 for a moment:. You nodded and the stylist automatically began searching for another outfit. “And ____,?” “yes?” ‘Fix your makeup.” You blushed, embarrassed at your appearance. He walked out and the stylist threw a dress at you. It took a moment to wriggle into, but this might be the winner. It was black and fit like a glove, there was a cutout at your stomach to show your barely visible abs and cut low enough to show your considerable assets. The skirt was just an inch longer, but the way it lifted you made it much more appropriate. “Hey!” came a short shout and a pair of shoes sailed into view, strappy four inch heels that were both functional and hot. You stood in the mirror and found your courage to walk out. “Perfect, thanks” you said dismissively, feeling the diva personality as you went back to find your makeup and hair kit.

Your eyes popped like a tigers in the bright lights of the dressing room in shadowy perfection. You made a kissy noise at the mirror as you coated your lips with shimmery gloss and completed your look. your hair was in a high ponytail with a bump in the front and you felt like a million dollars. You turned side to side and smiled. You walked out and ran headfirst into the rest of the band. “Oh, hey!” you greeted them happily, congratulating them on a stage well done. They all complimented you and gave you hugs. “Awesome job tonight, _____! You seen GD?” the questioned You smiled and laughed as you indicated you hadn’t seen him. They passed by to go celebrate.

A few moments later, GD came from the viewing area, smiling at you as you approached. You felt uber sultry as your hips rolled with your movements. You clasped your hands in front of you, holding on to your wallet and smiled at the ground, slightly pink as GD looked you up and down again. “Beautiful” was his eventual response. You blushed harder and looked down. He grabbed your hand and pulled you towards a door. It led you to a sketchy parking garage and you eyed him warily. He rolled his eyes at you and pulled you forward, down a flight of stairs to street level. He reached in his pocket and hit a button, *bloop bloop!* you heard as a car flashed its lights down a few rows. He pulled you along to the car that flashed and pushed you gently, but forcefully against it. The sleek white paint slid under your hand as you braced yourself. He kissed you deeply, his hands finding your waist. You melted into the kiss, nearly forgetting to breathe as his soft lips worked over your own. He released you far too soon and opened the door for you to slither into the smooth leather seat. He seemed to float around the car as he got behind the driver’s seat and started the Lambo. It purred beneath you like a large cat. He hit a button and a voice asked for a number, he gave one and stated he needed a reservation for two ASAP. The pleasant female voice confirmed, and he revved the engine as the light before you turned green. You grasped your knees as he sped forward at what was probably an illegal speed, but you laughed in exhilaration. Shortly after he pulled into a poorly lit, what looked like, dive bar. You looked at him questioningly and he waved it off, opening your door and pulling you towards the dimly lit building.

He pulled you inside and you stumbled into him, he took the opportunity to wrap an arm around your waist and the hostess nearly fainted at the smirk he wore. She led you to a secluded table away from the sparsely populated bar. She asked what you’d have to drink and GD replied, “The usual.“ You glanced around and in a quiet voice requested a glass of white grenache. GD regarded you carefully as you took a hesitant sip from your glass, leaving a sparkling imprint of your lips on the rim. His tongue darted out to lick the corner of his mouth and you nearly choked. He inched infinitely closer and his hand found your thigh. You blushed scarlet and pressed your knees together. You heard his soft chuckle as his fingers drummed softly on your skin. You hastily grabbed your glass again and took a drink. A dribble rolled down the side of your mouth. GD lifted his hand from your thigh and wiped it away with his thumb, placing the digit in his mouth and sucking the wine from it. You turned even more red and squirmed in your seat. You put your hand to the back of your neck and stuttered a bit, “S..so, how have you been?” He smirked harder and just shook his head slightly. “I, uh, I meant to call…I just…” You trailed off as he placed his hand back on your thigh. You looked around to see if anyone noticed as the outer door opened and the rest of Big Bang entered. You turned before they could recognize you and whispered to GD. He did not seem concerned and the band went to the bar, ordering a collection of different shots.

You inched closer to GD and the back of the booth and he took it as an invitation to turn your head. You kissed shortly and you turned away in embarrassment, but GD wasn’t giving up easily. His lips latched onto your neck from behind and he ghosted his lips and tongue along your collarbone. You shuddered in arousal. You turned your head on your own this time to meet his lips. You stopped for air just as Seungri stumbled backwards into the table. “Oh my gosh! are you okay?” You stood quickly and went to help Seungri up. You could feel GD’s hot eyes on your poorly covered bottom and you self-consciously tried to pull your dress down as the other members came forward guffawing to lift Seungri off the ground. “_____!” Daesung said loudly, “You look so pretty!” You thanked him shyly and went to sit again. “Drinks on me this round!!!” Taeyang proclaimed generously. He waved over a waitress and ordered for all of you. She arrived shortly thereafter with a round of cherry pie whiskey shots. You looked at GD, slightly concerned, but he was enjoying himself, despite being interrupted. “1! 2! 3!” you threw back your drink and you slapped TOP on the back as he choked on his; GD left his untouched and motioned for you to take it. TOP smiled slowly at you and leaned in close as you patted his back. You squeaked in surprise and pushed yourself backwards suddenly, nearly into GD’s lap. TOP looked shocked. “She’s mine” GD stated, wrapping a strand of your hair around his fingers. It was like time stood still for a moment before everyone started laughing again.

It had been half an hour and you were really feeling the drinks. The room was slightly off kilter and you had already used the bathroom several times. Seungri was practically asleep on the table. GD stood up suddenly, offering you his hand. You maneuvered out of the booth and he led you back to his car. Again, he pressed you against his car to kiss you deeply. His hands sat on your ribcage, his fingers digging slightly into you. His tongue darted into your mouth as you sighed slightly and you almost lost your footing. He smirked against you and grasped the door handle, simultaneously supporting you and opening the door for you. He drove you home in silence, how he knew where you lived was a mystery to you, but it was probably in your employment file. He stopped outside your place and reached over to undo your buckle for you. You paused in the pleasant climate of the car and he kissed you again, short and sweet this time. You blushed and got out, closing the door quietly. You turned back just as you reached the door to see him drive off, but before you could get your keys out your phone rang. “Hello?” You said warily, “You’d better call this time, I’m not requesting you again”. *Click* You snorted and smiled at the phone as you opened the door. You weren’t going to be shy this time around.


	3. Chapter 3

You’d been strong. You’d sworn you wouldn’t be shy anymore. However, you hadn’t said you wouldn’t be too scared and anxious to pick up your phone. You stared at the screen from its spot on your bed for the tenth time that night. It’d been almost 2 weeks since GD had brought you to the club. You’d heard that he and Taeyang were traveling for a few days for a shoot, but that was from the gossip magazines that you passed on your way to work. Your work with GD had scored you a few more gigs from that studio and you were looking at maybe getting on the cosmetics crew on a more regular basis. You’d just come from the shower and you were winding your hair in a braid before bed. It was later than you should have been awake, but you’d been toying with the idea of messaging GD for several hours. You figured that after 2 weeks he probably had forgotten about you, but you couldn’t help but keep thinking of him. You flopped down, your wet hair making you jump as the coldness hit your back. You rearranged so it was over the pillow as you turned off the bedside light.

You lay awake for some time, staring at the ceiling of your room. You had almost begun to doze off when the screen of your phone illuminated the darkness. You flipped over fast enough that you almost fell off the bed in your mad scramble to answer the message. You unlocked the phone after 3 tries and groaned disappointedly as you saw it wasn’t from him. You clicked out of the message from your friend asking you to go drinking and flopped back down. Disappointed and irritated with yourself, you finally drifted off to sleep after a half hour.

*Baby~ need you~ireoke malhajiman* Your phone was ringing. Groggily you pawed at it, knocking it off the stand before getting a hold of it. “Hello?” you slurred into the phone. “You’re working today, be there ASAP. It’s a big job”. You mumbled assent and hung up. It took a large amount of willpower to roll out of bed and you groaned at the thought of putting on pants. You gave up on clothes for a few moments and trudged into the bathroom to brush your hair, put on makeup, and more importantly, empty your bladder. Once you’d erased the sleepiness from your eyes with well placed concealer and highlighting you felt much better about being awake. You rummaged in the closet for something to wear. It was too early for stage blacks so you opted for a well-fitted pair of jeans and camisole with a soft elephant-print shawl. You slid in some dangling earrings and scooped your hair up into a ponytail. You grabbed a bag and some wedges and stopped in front of the mirror on the way out. You looked pretty damn good.

You sashayed around the corner of the entrance way, past a few practice areas and into the dressing area lounge. The changing areas were closed and you plopped your bag under a well-lit counter. You’d left your kit here the other day so everything was clean and ready for you on the counter. You smiled at another stylist you’d been working with lately and went to investigate for some food and coffee. You found some bagels and fruit with a steaming hot pot of coffee waiting in the hallway. You smiled wide, the fare was almost never this good. You grabbed a bagel and an apple and filled a mug to the brim with black coffee. You hummed in pleasure as you took a sip and it nearly scalded your tongue. The sweet caffeinated liquid slid down your throat like ambrosia. You heard a deep chuckle behind you and froze. You whipped around to see Daesung with a gigantic grin on his face. “Enjoying that?” He asked nonchalantly, pointing at the mug. You turned beet red, “y…yes” you stammered. He sauntered by and shoved a bagel in his mouth, grabbing a banana and an orange in one hand and coffee in another. You marvelled at his ability to do so, your hand barely closed around the mug. He nodded his head towards the door and you nearly flew to open it. He held it with his foot and let you pass through. Seungri and T.O.P. were lounging around on long sofas as activity began to bustle around the room. You were having a good time preparing with them and eating when it hit you, “Oh, shit”. The guys all looked up at you startled as you swore out loud. “If you’re all here…” You closed your eyes as you heard a door open, “that means…” You wished the floor would open up a portal to another dimension and swallow you whole. You stood and turned slowly as you heard the footsteps come to a halt and then start towards you. You swallowed hard, refusing to turn around when you could feel the heat from a body behind you. A long arm reached past you to snag some fruit off the table where the guys had pooled it and everyone stared at you uncomfortably for a long moment. When GD greeted the guys and pointedly ignored you, conversation continued and you skirted off to find a design binder.

You purposefully avoided GD as long as possible before makeup was called for. He was slumped in the chair, phone out again, and you sighed under your breath., but you weren’t going to push it. You propped the binder up on a stand and started blending bases. The concealer layer went smoothly, but when it came time to layer the base GD became restless. He fidgeted, looking around as you tried to work. You internally cursed as he moved and your brush went into his hair. You grabbed a baby wipe and wiped it out of his hair. “Watch it” he mumbled grumpily and you cut steely eyes to his face. You white-knuckled your brush and blended a bit more harshly than you normally would. If his goal was to piss you off, he’d already made great headway. He flicked through his phone and you fought the urge to toss it across the room as you found your contour palette. You normally preferred pressed powder, but the shoot was under some serious lighting so you chose to use creme. You managed to contour in record time too when GD asked for a bathroom break. You huffed under your breath but let him out of the seat and internally screamed in annoyance. They all knew to go before makeup, but you could tell he was in a bad mood and you didn’t want to start anything.

He came strolling back in and stopped at Taeyang’s chair to mess with him. You stood, arms crossed, waiting at yours tation with your lips pressed tight. You choked and watched in horror as he flipped his hair back and wiped a hand over his face. You couldn’t hold it in, “WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! Get back over here! I have to start all over again, You know better!” You shrieked at GD. You felt your face turn tomato red in anger you felt tears of frustration build up and you blinked them away. You didn’t deserve to be treated this way. He looked up shocked. “I..” He stuttered, “I’m sorry.” and quickly found his way back into the chair. You grabbed a handful of baby wipes and started wiping off gobs of makeup, you calmed down a bit as you worked. When you finally got to reapplying you were not gentle in the application as you rushed to even out the contour. The look you were going for needed the contour to be perfect and it seemed the more you blended, the more uneven it became. You finally gave up for a moment and pulled out the eyeliner, painting a heavy black line of gel over each lid. GD was quiet and compliant as you coated his waterline and perfected the look. You calmed down briefly as the eyeliner came out even and perfect, but you felt yourself being to feel the boiling frustration as your previously perfect contour wasn’t coming out even. GD was quickly becoming impatient as you prodded at his face with your brush and fingers. He clicked his tongue and kicked his feet as you applied another coat of deep brown to define his jawline. You felt the frustration growing again.

You turned to switch palettes And GD pulled out his cellphone again. You swore under your breath. “What was that?” of all times for him to be paying attention. “Nothing, talking to myself” you lifted his head by the chin and checked your work. The contour wasn’t as nice as it had been originally, but it was even. You smudged more shadow into his lash line and darkened the liner around his eyes with liquid. You used a finger to dab tinted lip balm over his lips and reached for your finishing spray. As you turned he looked down and started to play a game on his phone. “Really?” you couldn’t keep the outburst in, “What did I do to you?” you asked. You could feel the hot tears flood your eyes and you fought them back fiercely. You’d had enough. He was mean, then nice, then mean, then demanding, and you couldn’t make heads or tails of what was going on. “Do you hate me this much?” You were frustrated and angry and ashamed that you hadn’t had the guts to contact him. You were never good at hiding your emotions and the floodgates finally burst when he looked at you in shock and surprise. Hot, frustrated tears spilled out and you dropped your brush harshly on the counter. You went to storm out, angrily wiping at your face, ashamed that you let yourself get this worked up over a man you knew would never really be interested in you.

You felt a firm hand wrap around your forearm, preventing you from going any further. You were tugged backwards into a hard chest as GD pulled you to him and himself from the chair. He wrapped his arms around you tightly, not letting you escape as you wriggled to get away. You pounded weakly on his chest. And he loosened his grip. You glared at him as he tried to figure out what to do. His face was panicked and slightly confused as you continued to cry. You paused to sniffle and wipe at your face with your hands since he wasn’t letting you go. “Let me go” you pleaded. “No”. was his answer, you looked up in shock and warm, soft lips met your own. You could feel the slick gloss and taste the fake candy of the lipgloss you had put on him only moments before. You melted into the softness, supported by the strong frame surrounding you. Time stood still for several seconds before you felt the attention of the entire room resting on you. GD broke away abruptly and coughed nervously as you blushed shades of red. Silence sat heavy on the room until Taeyang started clapping. Soon the entire band was and you wanted to disappear into the floor you were so embarrassed. The director of the photoshoot walked into the room, oblivious to what was happening and the clapping stopped. The director called for everyone on set and walked out. Everyone shuffled out, but GD hesitated behind, “I’ll call you first” he said with a saucy smirk and you felt your jaw drop as he joined the others. “What did I get myself Into?” You thought, a smile sneaking its way across your face.


End file.
